Unbelievable
by meowlover
Summary: Magiranger fanfic! Tsubasa's being acting so weird lately and Urara seems to be worried about him.   Tsubasa x ?
1. Chapter 1

Disaclaimer : I don't own Magiranger

**Chapter 1**

Tsubasa had to help his brothers because he….wait, why did he help his brothers?

...

"Why am I had to help you two? It's not like I own you anything" Tsubasa muttered

"Nope, you definitely don't own us anything, but this is for our beloved okaa-san" Makito said with his usual self

Tsubasa annoyed by his brother become so dramatic

"Ne, Jii-nii, why do you hate to help us very much?" Kai spoke

"Because I don't get anything after helping you guys?"

"What do you want? Money?" makito wondered

"Money? I'm not a swindler you know"

"Girlfriend? Well, we have yamazaki-san and sakura-san" stupid kai try to joke with his brother.

"That's must be it! Girl, you must be very lonely have no one to be loved after such a long time, well after that Rei girl gone" Makito add to the conversation.

"Don't say anything about Rei! you have no right to speak about her!" tsubasa turned mad

"Wow, why are you getting angry? It's not like we're talking bad things about her"

"Don't talk about her!"

"What's going on here? Tsubasa wants girl? That's surprising. Hee~" houka interfere the conversation

"What girl? Nahh, I won't help you guys anymore! You're your own!" the Tsubasa leave with such an angry expression

"What has gotten into tsubasa? What happen?" Urara get into the conversation

"I don't know. We're just talking about girl and Aniki mentioned about Rei…."

"The one that Infershia trapped her soul?" Houka interfere

"Yup, that Rei. He's gone mad after saying her name. Maybe he's still sad after losing her." Kai explained

"I'm worried about him" Urara tried to go after Tsubasa

"Nahh, leave him. It must be about boy dilemma of losing the first love of his life" Houka says like an actress acting on a stage.

"Boy dilemma? What's that?" Urara slant her head.

"Hehe, Urara is clueless when it's about boys stuff" Houka smirked

"Houka! Stop saying weird things to your sister" Makito worried her sister will have some weird impression.

"I'm just joking. Don't take me seriously!"

"You're always joking…except when you start bringing such a topic" kai added

"I'm a goddess of love. Of course I love to talk about this topic"

"And what do goddess of love has to do with boy dilemma?"

"Boys dilemma is always about love. That's why goddess of love has to help someone with such a dilemma" Houka chuckled

"Right~" everyone's being sarcastic

...

"Tsubasa! Dinner time, come down here, have something to eat" Urara still worried about her brother. Maybe he still mad about the conversation they had before.

"Don't shout, I know it is dinner" tsubasa walk in the magic room and joined the table. Everyone stunned looking at tsubasa.

"Why you guys staring me like that? You don't like me sitting here?"

Well, each time when Tsubasa is mad, he never comes out from his room at least for 3 days, but today he's different.

"It's nothing. Good to have you joined the table" Urara pour some drink for Tsubasa.

"Is he really fine?" Urara start monologue.

"Does something happen that make you say like that Urara?" Hikaru wondered as he is the only one who doesn't have any idea what has happen.

"Nahh, it's nothing to be concern about" Urara pretend like nothing has happened.

...

"Why don't we spend some family time this weekend?" Tsubasa spoke in the middle of dinner while asking for more drink.

"What?" Kai almost choke while Makito spit his drink to Hikaru sensei.

"Ahh, sorry sensei, I didn't mean that" Makito hands a towel to Hikaru sensei.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it" Hikaru sensei drying his beautiful outfit.

Urara also surprised with Tsubasa, but on the same time, she feels happy. She never expects Tsubasa would suggest something like family occasion.

"I gave an idea, and these happen. Really a phenomena when I speak about this kind of thing huh?" Tsubasa looked a little bit mad.

"Of course it is! It's not like you to have family holiday, you're not even like family events especially without okaa-san. You're not going die right Jii-nii?" Kai speaks without using his brain and…

"You want die?" Tsubasa glare at him.

"Stop it Kai! Why you are always make people mad? " Urara stands from her sit.

"I was only joking"

"No one going to laugh if your jokes were like that" Tsubasa irritated.

"Naa, there's must be something had happened, right Tsubasa?" Houka smirks

"It's not like that Hou-nee. I just want to have some family moments, is that forbidden? If all of you don't want to just ignore what I've said"

"No! Tsubasa, it's not like that. I think it's a good idea since we rarely out for family occasion right everyone?" Urara tried to make Tsubasa feel better.

"But I have a date with Yamazaki-san this weekend" Kai mutters and when he saw his sister leering at him, immediately….

"Okay, I will cancel the date". Kai sighed

"Good. Does anyone have words to say about this idea? Anyone?"

"Aniki?"

"Hikaru sensei?"

"It's not like we can say anything" Kai whispered to makito

"You say something Kai?" Urara said in high tone

"Nahh, nothing" Kai panicked

"So, if there's no one objecting this idea, this weekend we'll be having family holiday!"

"Yay! I'm looking forward for this weekend, right Tsubasa?" Houka smiled

"Yup, Hou-nee. I'm really looking forward for this weekend" Tsubasa said gently to her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own magiranger

**Chapter 2**

"What are doing out here Urara?" Hikaru finds Urara sit in front of the door staring at nothing.

"Ahh, nothing. I was just thinking"

"What were you thinking?" Hikaru try talking to her.

"I was thinking, why did Tsubasa, the one who always detach himself from the other siblings suggest to have family occasion? It is not as if I dislike it but I am curious. What actually has gotten into him?"

"Don't think about it too much. I think he really just want to spend time with his family. I don't see anything wrong with that"

"No, there's must be something that disturbing him. I've lived with him ever since he was born. I know how he will behave if something disturbing his mind" Urara said with such a worried tone.

"Don't let your mind think something unnecessary Urara. Why don't you try your fortune telling to help Tsubasa?"

"That's right! Fortune telling! How can I forget I can do that?" Urara immediately enters the house heading to the magic room.

"How can you become so silly Urara?" Hikaru chuckled.

As Hikaru back into the magic room, he saw Urara has already concentrating for her fortune telling.

"Wow, she's really determined to help his brother" Hikaru talk to himself.

"So, what did you see Urara?"

"Urara? Hello Urara" Hikaru was not answered

"Maybe she sees something"

After Urara finished her fortune telling, she saw someone beside her.

"Hahh! Hikaru sensei, you're surprising me!" Urara shocked looking at Hikaru sleepy face.

"How long do you been here Hikaru sensei?"

"Three and half hours ago. Enough time to watch you making faces" Hikaru grinned

"What! That long?" Urara turned away her face as she was blushing.

"He must been laughing all the time. He must be! Deep inside him, he must been laughing non-stop. Hurghh, how can I unable to realize his presence? Oh my God, this is so embarrassing!" Urara hides her face.

"So, what did you see?" Hikaru try to vanish the weird atmosphere inside the room.

"Hurm" Urara tries to make herself calm.

"I hardly saw anything but there's something I saw. It is very unclear. I don't even know what I actually saw" Urara puzzled. She can't translate the message from her fortune telling if she does not know what she actually saw.

"Well, let's think about it tomorrow okay?" Hikaru sensei yawned.

"Why?"

"Urara, take a look at the time"

"So?" Urara confused

"It's three in the morning Urara. We should be having our sleep right now" Hikaru persuades Urara because he is very sleepy.

"Oh yeah, I didn't really realize that. Sorry to keep you stay up until this time" Urara shows her guilty face.

"Nah, I'm happy to accompany you"

"Good night Hikaru sensei" Urara gave him her smile.

"Good night Urara" Hikaru heads to his room to sleep. He is sleepy but to get to see Urara making faces, it's like a small price to pay.


End file.
